Rumours
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: This is what happens when a fanfic author gets bored and starts a rumour among the Prince Yuki fangirls, a rumor that upsets a certain feline KyoxTohru Oneshot


A/n: Just a random little one shot.

"Did you hear?" Breathed a girl, from the Prince Yuki fan club, the two were sat behind him and talking in slightly lowered tones. "They were caught KISSING in the janitor's closet on the second floor."  
"OH NO!" Another girl hissed. Kyo had learned to ignore the fan girls, he hated Yuki's fan girls with a passion, despite having his own fan girls, Yuki's were that tad more obsessive. Sometimes he wanted to go over and give them a good shaking, telling them that he's a no good damn rat and deserves to drop dead in a gutter. Well… okay so he doesn't deserve that, and Kyo had never admitted it to anyone but he did have a certain amount of respect for his 'cousin' and rival. He had told Tohru he was jealous… but even her, he had not trusted to confess the sinful emotion of admiration. Kyo admired Yuki, not in an OMG YAOI HENTAI kind of way ('though, the fan girls would probably like that' he mused disgustedly), in a 'Damn it I can't do that as well as him' kind of way. Kyo's true admiration… LOVE lay with Tohru Honda. His housemate, his maid, the only one to understand him, and trust he was more than just 'a stupid cat'

"Are you SURE?"  
"I heard it from Yomaki, Yomaki says he got it from Yori and Kenji, they heard it from Michiru, and you know how Michiru ALWAYS tells the truth, well she got it from Takashi, and Takashi over heard them being told off for it!" Squeaked a fan girl. Wow… her logic was enough to make his head spin.  
"I can't believe Prince Yuki has a girlfriend." Kyo tried not to snicker. Yuki, with a girlfriend, yeah that was gonna happen. The Soma curse prevented the zodiac guys from dating anyone outside the zodiac, stressful enough was the thought of him marrying Kagura, but Yuki didn't appear to have eyes for anyone. Then again, Kisa was taken and very young, Rin was taken, Kagura was insane… And Ritsu was actually a boy. That left nobody… except.  
"Damn that Tohru Honda, kissing our Yuki!" Fumed the fan girl. Kyo went pale. Tohru knew about the curse… it was possible.  
"Well I hear they're in trouble."  
"Serves her right." Kyo had heard enough. He knew Tohru would never… wait would she? Would Tohru kiss Yuki… she was so shy and stuff. No, she would not have dared to make a first move. He was guilty… he stood up suddenly, knocking his desk flying, abandoning his bag and left school. He was gonna kill him. He really truly was gonna kill him.

--------------------

"It's tea time and he's not come down yet?" Tohru asked worriedly. She and Yuki had arrived home to the news that Kyo had skipped last period and stormed off to the roof. No sooner though had the brunette spoken than a messy orange haired cat boy appeared at the doorway. He didn't say a word and just sat down where the spare bowl was and started eating.  
"You always were polite." Shigure said sarcastically.  
"Where's Yuki?" Tohru asked. Kyo felt a strange pang in his chest hearing her say his name with such concern.  
"Who gives a crap?" He snapped.  
"Kyo… are you okay?" Tohru's voice quivered seeing her friend looking so sad.  
"What do you care damnit, shut up Tohru."  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Yuki growled coming in. Kyo lost it, it was the first time since hearing the news, he leapt to his feet. The 'cousin' (well actually they're just vague relations) who had been raised the 'special' child, the one who had been given everything and treated like a demi-god his entire life, had now got the one thing Kyo had… well. That's just it. Kyo had never owned Tohru, she was not a possession and she had never shown even the slightest interest in him, in a way that angered him more, and he was ready to fight.  
"OUTSIDE YOU DAMNED RAT!" He hollered.  
"Wow, that's fast even for them." Shigure said slightly amused, checking his watch and marking an imaginary time.  
"SHUT UP!" Kyo smacked Shigure across the head then grabbed Yuki by the shirt collar and dragged him out into the yard.

"What was that all about?" Tohru asked, trying not to shake.  
"Boys will be boys I suppose." Shigure was calm. "At least they had the consideration not to destroy the house, Akito really is getting bored of paying for our repairs."

(with Kyo and Yuki.)

"No holds barred. This fight is to the death you damned rat." Kyo tugged his shirt off, he was not thinking clearly. All he knew was that he wanted to make Yuki pay… to make him hurt. The silver haired bishounen leaned against a tree.  
"What's got you so worked up?"  
"I'M NOT WORKED UP. YOU SCARED OR SOMETHIN' YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Kyo screamed running forward and throwing a punch so reckless he completely missed and fell over onto the porch.  
"Stupid cat. You're not going to kill anyone except yourself fighting like that."  
"Shut up!" Kyo growled, scrabbling to his feet.  
"Kyo, something is wrong. I won't fight you when you're this…"  
"This what huh? Fired up? You ARE scared!" Kyo cracked his knuckles and aimed a punch at Yuki's head, Yuki blocked it but did not retaliate.  
"No… this… hurt." He blinked several times. "You're… upset about something." His voice was soft, and Kyo took advantage of his moment of weakness and landed a very forceful blow on his cousin's cheek. Yuki stumbled backwards and wiped the blood from his lip.

"Jerk." He muttered.  
"STOP STALLING AND FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!" Kyo said desperately, raising his fists again.  
"No." Yuki said again. "I won't fight you." This was the last straw for Kyo, who fell to his knees, staring at the floor his entire body wracked with anger, as he shook. A sole tear fell down his face and Yuki felt a pit of shame in his stomach… he was crying. He had known that SOMETHING must have been on his mind for him to react in such a way but… something to make him cry? "Kyo…"  
"Why… why'd you always gotta make my life hell?" Kyo whispered. Yuki knelt beside his cousin and sighed.  
"What did I do now?"  
"I…she…" He stood up and wiped his eyes to hide his tears, damnit he'd shown weakness in front of him. BAD Kyo BAD!  
"She?" Yuki remained sat down. "Tohru?"  
"Whatever. I'm off to bed." Kyo disappeared back into the house,  
"Kyo aren't you eating?" Tohru asked worriedly.  
"Drop dead." He murmured abandoning his dinner and retired to his bedroom. Yuki didn't go into the dining room immediately and sat and thought, wondering what could have happened.

"WHAT!" Squeaked a voice breaking their attention. Tohru had answered the front door to find a hoard of girls. Naturally Shigure had shot to the scene standing behind Tohru with his hand protectively on her shoulder.  
"Explain yourself Tohru Honda!" Motoko shrieked pointing a finger at the very startled brunette.  
"My goodness Tohru you certainly have a lot of friends." Shigure said. "We should invite them in."  
"What no!" Tohru said blushing, she didn't want them to find out she lived with Yuki, what appeared to be 20 or 30 Prince Yuki Fanclub members had showed up on their doorstep.  
"Explain why you and Yuki were kissing in the closet at school." Tohru blushed. Yuki pushed passed his cousin and stood beside Tohru.  
"Miss Minagawa." He smiled gently. They all looked shocked to see him there. "How pleasant a surprise to see you here." He bowed courteously causing them to blush. "What was this I hear about kissing?"  
"W…well we… why… why are you at Tohru's house?" Motoko stuttered as Mai leaned over her shoulder in innocent curiosity.  
"Miss Honda and I live together." He said calmly. "But, you didn't answer my question…" He smiled gently though Tohru could tell he was slightly angry.  
"Why does she live with you?" Mai chipped in.  
"Yuki and Tohru were kissing?" Shigure questioned knowing Tohru didn't want the whole school to know her reasoning. "Goodness Yuki I think I owe your brother some money." He fanned himself and smiled.  
"Stay." Yuki ordered.  
"Well, we all heard that you and Tohru were caught kissing in the Janitor's closet." A fan girl said timidly.  
"Ah, yes." Yuki mused, now he understood, Kyo's outburst made a lot of sense now. "Interesting though this is… it's untrue, I can assure you. Rumours spread so easily I'd thank you ladies not to harass Miss Honda any more by repeating this false story."  
"We're sorry!" Chorused the girls. After giving a gracious goodbye to the girls, the three closed the door.

"How did that rumour start?" asked Shigure "Were you two really kissing?"  
"We were not." Yuki cast a glance at a very embarrassed looking Tohru "Mind if I tell him the story?"  
"Sure I mean it's nothing bad or anything, and I think he already knows… I mean… I'm… I'm going to go do my homework." She hurried upstairs her cheeks tinged with red, Yuki took this as permission to tell the whole truth  
"The rumour could have been a lot worse. She seemed a little… distracted this morning. I tried to get a moment alone with her in a corridor and we ended up hiding in a custodial closet, because she started to cry…"  
"She seemed so happy this morning when she left." Shigure said staring up the stairs. "Poor girl she shouldn't keep it all bottled up like that."  
"Anyway… it seems she's finally realised she's fallen for the cat, but is under the illusion he hates her, especially after tonight's dinner. Anyway we talked a little then she hugged me. When I changed back I was just putting my shirt on when a teacher opened the closet and found us… me half dressed. Rumours started flying from there I guess. That's why he was in such a foul mood tonight. Stupid cat." Yuki sighed and went up the stairs to his cousin's room.

"Kyo I'm coming in."  
"GODDAMNIT YOU DON'T JUST SAY THAT!" Kyo snapped when Yuki walked in, without waiting for a response. The shorter, frailer looking boy walked across the room and smacked Kyo on the head. "What the hell!"  
"That's for not asking what really happened. Now she thinks you're mad at her." Yuki sat down beside Kyo and steepled his fingers on his lap. "She and I are NOT romantically linked in any way, we weren't kissing… go for it."  
"It doesn't matter if she's interested in you… She's not interested in me." Kyo muttered dejectedly.  
"Kyo… I hate you. One of the things I hate most about you is this. You CONSTANTLY put yourself down. You don't know she's not interested, if you love her go in there and tell her. Or…" Yuki searched his mind, finally coming up with. "I'll never talk to you again."  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kyo joked half heartedly  
"Bit of both, go on, try it." Kyo growled.  
"Fine but I officially kill you if I mess up." He stormed from the room and into Tohru's without knocking.

"Look I'm not pissed at you okay. It's just sometimes I get mad an' I shout at you and… I'm sorry okay." He said all in one breath. She looked up from her work and smiled, somehow when she smiled it reached all the way to her eyes.  
"I'm so happy." She said. "I was scared I'd upset you."  
"It wasn't you it was those damn fan girls and their rumours… but nothing happened, right?"  
"Nothing happened." She assured him. "I wish you'd asked me."  
"I'm sorry, next time I will okay." He scratched the back of his head.  
"You must be hungry I'll go…" She started up towards the door but he grabbed her wrist to stop her leaving. She looked shocked.  
"You… you know why I got so mad right?" He looked at her shoes, anywhere to avoid her eyes, absolutely anywhere  
"Because… I'm your friend and you don't want me to date Yuki because you hate him?"  
"I don't hate the damn rat." He admitted. "I… he's okay. Tohru I… guess I was jealous okay. I like you and…"  
"Like… like-like?" She raised an eyebrow. He blushed a little awkwardly.  
"You don't hafta make it sound so damn girly, but yeah…" Tohru kissed his cheek very gently and smiled, she linked hands with him.  
"Come on, you haven't eaten yet you must be starving." she lead the way downstairs and into the kitchen where she made him a sandwich, he was confused.

"You can… complain a little y'know." He muttered thanking her silently for the food she handed him.  
"Complain? At you liking me?" She sat beside him and he nodded. She kissed his cheek again very gently.  
"Well… I dunno yeah I guess."  
"Stupid cat." She whispered, but unlike Yuki, she said it affectionately, lovingly. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I feel the same." They sat there in an awkward silence while Kyo ate his sandwich, both had pink flecked cheeks and small smiles, she absently hummed a song and stared at the window. He placed his plate in the washing up bowl, and she snapped out of her daydream long enough to remember she was the maid, and went to go wash it. Kyo deliberately stood in her way.  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Kyo I…" She started. He leaned down and took her hands, squeezing them very gently. They stood like that for a moment just staring at each other. "Kyo, I really should do the dishes, so you have two options. Let me go, or kiss me already." Though her words meant well her voice was very shy. He made a mental note to thank the two fan girls he'd heard earlier, as he dipped his head to hers.

It was amazing, she felt so fragile in his arms, he couldn't embrace her fully but he could place his hands on her waist and hold them apart. He broke the kiss long enough to whisper  
"I love you." and for her to whisper  
"I love you more." back, before he captured her lips again in an innocent kiss. She felt her stomach soar, her heart race, she saw stars. Wait… she really could see stars. She pulled back and blinked several times in confusion, Kyo let her go and charged after Shigure who was standing at the door with a camera in his hands, he had photographed them. Tohru smiled to herself and continued humming as she finished the dishes.  
"DAMMNIT SHIGURE GIMME THE CAMERA!"  
"But Ayame owes me money." Laughed Shigure evading the fiery temper of Kyo.

A/n: If you didn't get that last bit, Aya and Shigure had been betting on whether she would get with Kyo or Yuki.


End file.
